All's fair in Love and War
by SailorEevee
Summary: "The half-Clayr came in more gracefully, the deadly blades moving more as if it was a dance then a battle. The vixen could not help but watch his movements, almost like her own." Taito, AU, and Dai/Ken/Ruki triangle
1. Enter Aivos

All's fair in Love and War  
by Sailor Eevee  
  
WARNING: This fic will be very dark in some parts, including this first one, and themes will include prostitution, character death, violence, shonen ai/yaoi, and angst. No lemon (I'm not quite up to that yet, I'm still nervous about doing a yaoi fic) but implied sex in one of these chapters (It'll be a "boot scene" as described in the Dragonlance "Annotated Chronicles") Also, for people who want to know, couples are Taito/Yamachi, and a Daisuke/Ken/?? triangle. Very AU, and watch out for falling catchprases and scenes from other real fantasy series. (Try to find them all!) Other than that, enjoy! ^_~  
  
There was a time, very long ago, when the Houses of Courage, Friendship, Kindness, Love, Purity, Knowledge, Hope, Light, and Reliability ruled the land. Those times were when the people prospered the most, especially when Emperor Masaharu, of the House of Friendship, came into power. He spread peace through out the land, even reaching as far as the Clayr seers of Knowledge. Thus the Kingdoms prospered, most of the house leaders producing heirs or marragable daughters. The houses of Love and Purity, Courage and Friendship, Reliability and Knowledge, and Friendship and Hope united to also produce high standing children, but those highest in rank were truly those children born of the heads of houses, like Yagami Taichi of Courage, and the young prince Ishida Yamato of Friendship. They were known to be fast friends at a young age, rising the house of Courage higher in the Emperor's eyes. The prince was a handsome child with his golden blond hair and bright blue eyes, attracting many nobles with young daughters still to be promised. However, even in this time, all was not well.  
Masaharu was troubled, particually by the decline of the house of Kindness, starting with the fact that its head had not produced a child, and the scandal that erupted over gossip of a bastard half-Clayr boy, but it was disregarded. It did affect the Clayr, however, and caused the ever-reclusive seers to shut themselves up in their mountain dwellings, not even accepting students for their combat masters. Unfortunetly the nobles relied on the future-telling visions, and soon several skirmishes were fought to acess the seers. Still, this age of peace lasted long and the people prospered, producing more food and money than ever recorded.  
Of course, this boom didn't apply to everything. As the shops and merchants grew, the darker professions, namely the Thieves guilds and the brothels and courtesans, started to disappear. The heads of these professions saw this, but couldn't do much about it. That is, until the group of mercenary theives called the Aivors staarted working. They specialised in a system called "repopulation", basically refilling the ranks of thieves, cheats, and courtesans. The ways they did this however, were less appealing, willing to kidnap, purchase, or even force slaves to birth children destined for repopulation.   
The Avios' methods slowly spread, until they reachd the capital city. They were virtually unnoticeable, stealing very young, poor children, never going high profile. One day, however, news spread around the kingdoms like wildfire. The Emperor's young son, destined to be heir to the throne, was gone. Thosands of people searced for the young prince, searching until there was nowhere left to look. That was the one day Masaharu Ishida ever fell to his knees and cried. With his heir gone, the kingdoms slowly fell apart, redused to bickering and fighting for the chance to be heir. The name of the young prince disappeared from the public eye, never resurfacing, until nineteen years later... 


	2. Courtesans and crests

"Rain is bad for buisness..." The white-haired woman sighed as she turned the sign on her shop. It was a cold, wet day, with little intrest in her wares, Arachne was just about to head home. She turned to leave when a noise coming down the road caught her attention. It was the sound of a horse making its way through the thick mud, slowing as it got closer to the shop. Arachne quickly unlocked the door and turned the lights on. Maybe she could get a profit out of this slow day yet!  
  
The horse stopped at the door, and a figure covered in a thick cloak entered. The person was tall and slightly stocky, and looked around the store with little intrest. Arachne, trying to keep this figure in the shop, ran over with a tray of sample wares. "Welcome to Arachne's!" she said, "Would you like to try a sample of our local products?" The figure just removed his cloak, revealing his rich clothing and noble crest of the house of Courage around his neck. Arachne stared at it, fingering her own commoner crest of the house of Love. The young man looked at her and calmly said, "I wish to see your other wares." Arachne looked at the young man closely, but when he did not waver she shrugged and pushed on a wall, reveling a hidden door.  
  
Behind that door was a rich assortment of gaudy cortesans, each craving the young lord's attention. The lord ignored their flirtations, instead looking each over for a quality he needed. Arachne shut the door and ran over to him, quickly making introductions. "The best cortesans from the whole kingdom are here. Each with his or her own special characteristic." She said, showing off the preening cortesans.  
  
However, as the young lord searched, his eyes were drawn to a single boy off to the side, bedecked in jewelry and glittering accents. His hair was a golden blonde, shimmering with hiddden jewels, and his eyes were as bright as the sapphires around his neck. The lord found himself stepping towards the cortesan, while the others flocked for attention. This one seemed to radiate calmness, as if he was confident in the lord's choosing. Arachne noticed the attraction, and hovered near the lord, chattering about the cortesan. "He is the best of the best milord, the sun out of all. Yamato, he is called.." She said, hurridly explaining, "he might be a bit much for you, if this is your first time. Try another, maybe."   
  
Arachne stopped, knowing the look in the lord's eyes, and turned to a room. She unlocked it, then went back up front to tend her shop. The lord smiled at the courtesan, noticing the looks the others were giving. "Yamato?" The lord asked, taking the soft hand of the courtesan. "If that is what you wish to call me." The cortesan replied, speaking in a sensual purr. The lord smiled again, and closed the door to the room, leaving them alone. "I am Taichi, heir to the house of Courage." he said, pulling out the royal crest. Yamato just laughed and slid closer to the lord. "Crests mean nothing here..I don't care." He said, running his arm up Taichi's side. Taichi slipped away, pulling out the lone chair in the room. "I have not come for your art, courtesan, though I would relish a try. I'm here because of this." With that, Taichi pulled a royal crest out of his pocked, with the glitterng blue showing its house.   
  
Yamato laughed again, this time pulling Taichi into a gentle kiss. "Crests mean nothing to me." He said again, but Taichi did not put it away. "This would belong to the crown prince, and heir of Friendshp. I heard..that this heir was located here." Taichi said, watching Yamato's eyes darken with anger at being rejected. "What does this mean to me? I have no crest, no one here does. Are you trying to be superior?" Yamato hissed, pulling the crest from Taichi's hand. Suddenly, it burst into light, a soft blue glow. The courtesan dropped it, startled, as Taichi smiled knowingly. "I had a feeling," Taichi said, "that you were he. We were friends. Don't you remember?" Tai asked, searching for recognition in Yamato's eyes, but finding none.  
  
"Very well." Taichi said, getting up from the satin chair and heading for the door. "Keep it, and maybe you can find me again." He said, that turned to leave. Yamato stared as he left, angry and confused at the same time. "Ken." A command. "Ken, get in here." A tall dark-haired boy entered the room, eyes focused on the blue crest. "Yamato, what happened? You usually keep them much longer. Hard to please?" He asked, sitting next to his friend. Yamato looked at the only person he had ever trained in his art, and put the crest to his lips. Ken gripped his arm sympethetically, and could only imagine what had coused Yamato's emotion.  
  
Suddenly Yamato sat bolt upright, clenching the crest in a tight fist. "I'm going to follow him." He said. "I will follow and learn. He sounded..true." Yamato said, putting the royal crest around his neck. Ken looked at his determined friend, than came to a decision. "I will come too," he said, "and help. I know Clayr fighting..I can fight off bandits." Yamato almost refused, bu something in Ken's voice told of futility. "Very well" he said, as he rose and left the room. "We will leave tomorrow, when Arachne is gone. I will find this lord, and he will tell me about this crest..and me." 


	3. Daisuke, the brave and noble lord

A/N: Woohoo! Snowday! So all you lucky fans get another chapter. I'm very glad that people like my story so far, and if I can I'm going to try to make the chapters a bit longer. Anyway, onwards! ^_~  
  
  
  
The horse ran onward, plunging through the mud brought by the last night's rain. Taichi huddled in his cloak, hiding from the biting cold of the Country of Love's winters. Once he was in his own lands, then he would be warm. He held on tightly, with fingers that almost felt frozen with cold. Winter was not his favorite season. as he taught about warmth, a visipn came to his mind of the courtesan, Yamato. He was sure that the graceful blonde was the prince he once knew. His eyes were the only ones of that color in the kingdoms! Taichi mused, letting the scattered thoughts and childhood memories come back to him. Why could he not remember? "By the Void.." He cursed under his breath, beating himself for his incompetence. "He probably thinks I'm crazy.." Taichi said, kicking his horse.  
  
And yet, he could not stop thinking about Yamato. The woman was right when she said he was the best of the best. Taichi could see that in the courtesan's confidence and his anger when Taichi refused. He knew that love like that, him and Yamato, could never be, especially if the blonde proved to be the prince. But... Taichi could not stop. He knew it would torture him all his life, but he could do nothing. He was betrothed to the Lady Takenoushi, and his father would never let him go back on that. As the heir to Courage, his if was all planned, and he could do nothing. Love was forbidden to him, as was going back on a planned marriage. Taichi sighed, and rode on, clearing his mind of everything but the road in front of him. It did not ease the pain.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Ken slowly rose from his little cot in the main room, trying not to wake the other courtesans. "Truly creatures of the night are we, those who sleep by day." he whispered, stepping slowly and carefully between cots. He carried little: a pack of provisions and clothing, a set of Clayr throwing knives, and a dagger of a blood red metal in his belt. This "blood dagger" was a powerful weapon, and he was glad to carry it. He reached the door and waited, scanning the dark with his violet eyes. He did not wait long, for another figure stepped out of the darkness, blue eyes glittering. Yamato carried only a pack and a ornamental sword given to him by one of his customers. Ken, being of Clayr blood, knew the sword was useless, but also was aware that the sword was Yamato's only weapon.  
  
They left the room and the shop silently, watching for Arachne, but she never came. Instead, they fled onto the forest road, this being the fastest route to the Castle of Courage. They walked the path without pause until nightfall, until they finally stopped to rest. After a meager meal, they set out again, until they heard a loud cry. Ken tensed, and both courtesans slipped into the bushes, just as a group of bandits walked by, pushing a person out in front. He was dressed as a noble, and certainly walked as such, even though he was chained with a bag over his head. The bandits laughed and pushed the prisoner onward, tripping and taunting until Ken could stand no more.  
  
He whipped out his throwing knives and brought down the two in front, the bandits took off, seeing the Clayr craftsman mark on the knives. The prisoner fell, shaking with fear and cold. The two courtesans warily stepped out, taking off the chain and untying the bag. The noble was dazed looking, his maroon hair askew. he suddenly noticed the two courtesans, and whipped out his sword. "How dare you try to take me, you vile thieves!" He cried, waving the sword about. Ken and Yamato stayed easily out of reach. The noble fell again, slipping the mud. He dropped the sword and pulled out his pouches. "Fine, take the money, I don't care." He said nervously, but the two did not budge. Finally Ken started laughing, and pulled up the muddy noble. "we're not the bandits. I saved you." He said looking the noble in the eye. The noble shook himself off, then haughtily said "Thank you for your kindness. I am Motomiya Daisuke, son of Courage and Friendship, heir to the throne. I must be going, the road to the Castle Courage is long."  
  
Yamato stopped him. "That's where we're going, but we really don't know the way. Can you help us?" He said. Daisuke smiled and stepped out into the road. "I shall take you there, since the road is dangerous and two kind people like yourselves must be protected." He crid, taking up his sword. Yamato started to laugh, as ken shook his head. Daisuke noticed none of it, but just kept swinging his sword. "I am Ken, half-Clayr." He said, showing Daisuke the mark on his hand to prove it. "That is my friend Yamato, supposedly the owner of this crest, brought to us by the heir of Courage. Have you seen him?" Ken asked, pulling out the royal crest of Friendship. Daisuke smiled again, grabbing Ken's hand. "Fear not fair sirs! I know the lord you speak of and will take you to him! Come!" Daisuke commanded, dragging Ken behind him. Yamato followed, sniggering at Ken's predicament. Ken just sighed and looked towards the road. It was a long way to go. 


	4. Pasts and a Winter Storm

It had gotten much too cold to be traveling. The heir to the throne of Courage was huddled up in a blanket, stuck in a cave until the storm let up. His horse was also in the cave avoiding the stinging snow. Taichi sat, watching the snow with dark eyes. He was going to be late, and Lord Yagami did not like to be kept waiting. he was probably worried about his son. Taichi did not want to think about what would happen when he finally got home. He shivered and crept farther into the cave. Suddenly a voice cried out in a sharp yelp. Taichi lept back as a fox lept out of the shadows, standing before him bristling and snarling. The wind changed, blowing snow into his eyes. When it stopped, the fox was gone, and in its stead was a young woman with brown hair tied back into a short ponytail, violet eyes flashing.  
  
"Can't you check to see if someone else was sleeping in the cave first?!" growled the girl, glowering at the shocked Taichi. Her fur clothing blew in the wind, and snow was caught in the tip of her ponytail. "I...I'm sory lady. I didn't know you were in here." Taichi said, staring at the strange girl. She shrugged it off and reached out a hand. "No harm done I guess. It's still storming, so you might as well stay. My name is Ruki Makino, druid healer and shapechanger. You are?" Taichi stood up and formally bowed, causing the druidess to shake her head. "I am Lord Taichi Yagami, heir to the throne of courage and noble of the king's court. Pleasure to meet you lady." He took her hand as to kiss it, but she simply shook it and pulled away. "So, if you're such a high born noble, what are you doing in the Country of Love, in a forest cave, caught in a snowstorm, and talking to me?" Ruki said, sitting back down in the back of the cave. Taichi stayed up, stiffly taking Ruki's question. "I was sent by my fater to investigate a suspition about the location of the crown prince. I am afraid I was on my way home." Ruki snorted, laughing softly. "This is a long way from your home then, sir noble. There are many easier and shorter ways to the land of courage. Besides, do you think you can travel in this? You should've waited until the spring." Taichi sighed, upset over all his follies. The druidess saw and took pity on the confused noble. "It's what I should expect, I suppose. You don't know the forest like I do. Listen, as soon as the storm lets up, I will take you through the forest so you can go home. Besides, Aivos is about, and I wouldn't want to get blamed for your death."  
  
Taichi sat up at the name of that dreaded group, now infamous for their kidnappings and dealings with the less tasteful sort. There were also rumors of an Aivos-gathered army forming deep in the falling realm of kindness. Ruki saw the alarm in his eyees and touched his shoulder. "I can get you through. They are fierce warriors, but my people are fierce as well." Her reassurance did little to quell Taichi's fears, but he had no choice. He had to get home.  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
"Oh, the lady fair in Courage, the one I left behind, her hair as gold as flowers, her eyes just as kind. My lady love is waiting, her heart sent out to meeeeeeeee..." Daisuke sang, marching down the snow covered road. Yamato was wincing, trying his best to keep from strangling the over-zealous noble. He had been singing for the past hour, and the blond cortesan had just about had it. He crept closer, hands poised to end the singing for good. Suddenly Daisuke swung his arm in a exaggerated gesture, and hit Yamato straight in the head. He fell back, rubbing the bump forming on his forehead.  
  
Ken, however, seemed not to mind. The half-Clayr had struck up a friendship with the bumptious noble, and was currently walking next to him. Ken found Daisuke to be very funny, and almost...cute. Daisuke noticed neither coutesan's feelings about him, but he didn't need to. Their paths would part soon enough. For now, they were stuck, for only Daisuke knew the way to the castle of Courage, and possibly Yamato's destiny.   
  
The snow was thick and cold, getting into everyone's boots. Spring would've been a far better time to travel, but there was no helping it. He felt an urge within him to get the castle as soon as possible, perhaps to learn more about this crest, but perhaps...Taichi. The brown haired heir had caught his eye as soon as he had entered. He was unaware of the art, that much Yamato could tell, but Taichi had wanted none of it.The noble had awakened something in the courtesan, a sort of sense of duty to learn more. Maybe even a sense of loss? He could remember nothing before he had learned the art of love.   
  
Arachne had always said that Yamato was the best of the best, and it was true. He was the most passionate, the most devoted to the art, for that was all he had. His past was lost to him, he knew nothing of his parents, but he didn't mind. For Yamato, the art was all he needed. He refused to teach any of Arachne's neew found children, knowing that they could not learn from him. He searched for one who had the same look, the same openess, the same devotion. Only one had been taught by the best of the best, and that child was Ken.   
  
Arachne had brought him when he was about fourteen, older then when Yamato could remember being a courtesan. He was older, but his eyes shone with the same devotion, and the same space for the art. Yamto took him as a student and was not disappointed. All Ken would tell him was that he was of the Clayr, but was given to a group of men after the Clayr coun't stand him anymore. Yamato didn't know why they would give him up, for he had the same fighting skills and agility as the seers in their mountain, and looked very similar to them. He had a sense of telepathy and was very empathetic. However, Ken had told him the reason. He was only a halfling, and lacked two important things. He was not immortal, and he could not command his ability to see the future. Yamato had only seen him have visions twice. One was when he was to be chosen by a teacher, and the other was when Taichi came in. Ken's body would stiffen and his eyes would grow bright, and the Clayr mark on his hand would glow brightly.  
  
Then Yamato thought about Daisuke and what he had told the two courtesans. Daisuke had apparently been sent to speak to the Druids, the unclaimed people hidden in the forests. He had not succeded in finding then, so he was heading back home when the bandids had attacked him. He looked at Ken in almost a loving way, and Yamao wouldn't be surprised if they started something. However, that would be disaterous for the noble, but Yamato wasn't going to say anything. Love was an emotiong that could be controlled, at least until Taichi had come along. Now he didn't know what to think.  
  
Daisuke had ordered camp, so they stopped in a shelter of trees close to the path. daisuke had gone out hunting and Yamato and Ken watched as he repeatedly called animals. "Here deer deer deer!" He cried out repeatedly, but no deer appeared. Daisuke had just turned around to go back to camp when a fox ran out in front of him. He drew his sword and was about to kill it when a a brown-haired noble ran into him. 


	5. A courtesan, a prince, and a dark empty ...

A/N: before you go any further, I must warn you that there is a Taito scene at the end of this chapter. it involves implied sex, boy x boy love, mentions of the courtesan's "art", and such things like that. It's not real racy(as far as I've seen) but people who don't like that sort of thing should skip the end of this chapter. The rest of it is okay. Anyway, enjoy!  
  
  
"Stop! Don't kill this fox!", the person cried, but it was too late. Daisuke had loosed his bow, and the arrow was well aimed. However, the fox was faster, and dodged the arrow. It embedded in its shoulder, drawing blood. Daisuke just stared at the panting person who had run into him. "Tai..Taichi! Lord Taichi! I'm so sorry, please forgive me. I had no idea that you had claimed that vixen as your quarry. Please forgive your humble servant!", he said as he threw himself onto the ground at Taichi's feet, groveling and pleading. Taichi took a closer look at the groveling brunette, and saw his half-brother, Daisuke. "I wasn't hunting it, Dai. I was following it. She is leading me home." Daisuke just stared at Tai and the at the wounded vixen. She was gone, and in her stead was was a brown-haired druid with violet eyes and an arrow sticking out of her shoulder. She deftly broke the shaft and pulled it out, not even flinching with the pain. After she had bound the wound, she glared at Daisuke. He backed away, cringing under her baleful gaze.  
Yamato figured that it was his time to step in, before the girl killed Daisuke. He made his way through their little camp and pushed in front of Daisuke. He stopped short, for there in front was the noble who had invaded his thoughts for the last few days. He swallowed once and said slowly, "I believe, I am the one for which you seek?" Taichi's eyes glittered in recognition, yet Yamato could read nothing in the brown depths of his eyes except for that. Just recognition then, Yamato thought. The girl sniffed and looked at him. "Never seen a noble dress like that. What are you, a fair clown or what? Wouldn't mind watching you do your stuff though, very good-looking for a clown.", she said, smirking. "I am..or was, a courtesan. However, the lord traveling with you seems to think that I am the crown prince.", Yamato replied, directing his own icy gaze at the girl. She glared back, but with a bit of humor in her stare as well.  
"I'm Ruki.", She said simply. Daisuke jumped up and presented his dirt-covered hand to her. "I am Lord Daisuke of Courage and Friendship, half-brother to the Lord Taichi and heir to the throne of Friendship if the crown prince is not found. This is Yamato, courtesan and holder of the royal crest of Friendship, and that over there is Ken, also courtesan and friend to Yamato and myself." Ken looked up at his name, and worked his way over. "You forgot half-Clayr, Dai.", he said smiling. Ruki looked him over, curious to the fact that he had violet eyes as well, a bit darker that hers, but still a rare color. "Great. anyway, we were going to the house of Courage, so that the Lord here could get home. I think it's a good time to get going.", she said, turning towards the woods. "Hold on.", Taichi said, and he took her arm. "I need to talk to this group." Ruki snorted and shook her head, but went over to a log and sat, pulling out herbs from a small pouch at her belt.  
Ken went over and sat next to her, facinated by sthe skill in which she ground the herbs and pasted her wound with them. She noticed him sitting there and asked,"Do you wish to learn some of this? I could use some help." "Sure.", Ken replied, and for the next hour she showed him the plans in her pouch and how to use them.   
Yamato, however, was having a far different talk. he and Taichi had gone off by themselves to speak privately. "Taichi, I want to know what this thing can do. It's warm around my neck, and burns when my emotions change. I don't understand.", Yamato said, fingering the crest. Taichi looked at it and sighed. "Honestly, I really don't know. My family has a crest too, but it's different from yours." Taichi pulled out his own royal crest, made of the finest ruby gems and glowing like fires against his chest. "It can create heat and light, along wih fire.", taichi said. yamato just rubbd his crest, feeling its icy coolness and soft blue light comforting. He clenched it and deciding, said with a soft voice, "You know when you came into Arachne's shop?" Taichi looked up, then slowly said,"Yes.."   
"You never did what you said you would do. I've never had anyone refuse me before."  
"It wasn't my true purpose."  
"No, but you paid for something you never received."  
"So?"  
"So..maybe you would like to see what I can do."  
Taichi frowned at this, but he read clearly in Yamato's eyes the same longing that was in his own heart. His father would never know, no one would care out here in the woods. It was cold too, and his heart wanted to so much.. "Alright.", Taichi said, "But don't call me Taichi, everyone calls me that." Yamato smiled and whispered, "Then what should I call you?" Taichi thought as the sounds of young children ran through his mind. He remembered a little brown-haired boy, being chased by a little blond, and a musical voice rising up from the game. " You're so slow, Tai!" "I'm going to get you Tai!" "You can't hide from me, Tai!"  
"Just call me Tai.", he said, then Yamato pulled him close and placed an incredibly passionate kiss on his mouth. His hands softly wrapped around Tai's neck, and caressed his cheek. Tai shuddered with pleasure, subbmitting to Yamato's games. The blond knew his art well, teaching Tai many things through his passion. Some where in the middle of Yamato's games, Tai could feel that it wasn't professional anymore. It was true unbridled love. Taichi felt the same feelings in his own heart, and let them go to sink into Yamato's carressing arms. "Now we dance..", purred Yamato and he ran his hands down to Tai's breeches. 


	6. Aftermath of an interesting night

"Ken! Ken, for the love of the gods, wake up!! Ken!"  
  
"Uh..whah? Daisuke.." Ken mumbled, turning over in his sleep. Daisuke whispered again, shaking his shoulder. Finally the bluenette woke, cloudy-eyed and lethargic. Daisuke grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet, but Ken just yawned and stood there limply. In his urgency, Daisuke grabbed Ken and slapped him across the face, hard enough so that he would wake up fully. "What the hell was that for?!" Ken hissed, grabbing Daisuke by his shirt collar. Dai scrambled out of his grip and backed off. "I saw a bunch of people coming near us. I think it's AIVOS." He said, alerting Ken. "AIVOS? Are you sure?" Ken said.  
  
"Positive." Daisuke replied.  
  
"How fast are they coming?"  
  
"Fast enough. We need to find Yamato and Lord Taichi. Ruki too, because I haven't seen her."  
  
"I think she went to hunt or something. She knows these woods, she'll be fine on her own."  
  
"Fine. Find Yamato, and I'll find Lord Taichi."  
  
"Sure." Ken said, and went deeper into the woods, in the general direction he had seen Yamato leave last night. He made his way through the brush, getting his courtesan's robes tangled and ripped with every branch he passed. "As soon as we get to a village, I'm getting new clothes." He mumbled, finally ripping off the rest of the robe's trail. As he pulled it off, he heard sounds of soft breathing, accompanied by the sounds of caresses and murmurs of love. A half-smile touched Ken's face, as he knew how passionate Yamato could be. He crept silently, coming closer to the sounds until he came to a hidden clearing. In the soft morning light coming through the trees, he could see the Lord Taichi, blissfully asleep. Yamato's hand would touch Taichi's cheek, then draw the sleeper closer to him, and would trace a kiss up the prince's cheek bone. Taichi's hand was fastened deep into Yamato's hair, a very delicate spot. Only Yamato's bejeweled robe, used as a blanket, was visible. Sorry to ruin such a scene, Ken crept up to Yamato and tapped him on the shoulder. Yamato jerked up, flipping around to see the offender.  
  
"Yama, relax. Only me." Ken whispered.  
  
  
  
"You found me out then, Ken-chan?"  
  
"We have problems. Daisuke saw a bunch of AIVOS people heading our way. Maybe you and Lord Taichi should get dressed.."  
  
"If I can wake him up. I think I put him into a pretty good delirium."  
  
"Try. We may need to fight before this day is out."  
  
"AIVOS..." Yamato said slowly. He knew little enough about the notorious group, but the rumors were plenty. Some people said that they bought children to sell to work camps or other disagreeable professions. Apparently the owners of the businesses needed the children to keep their profession alive. Others claimed of a massive army put together by AIVOS with the aim of taking over the Kinghood itself. Then the theives and brothels could go out into the open. He shook his head and gently went back to Taichi. He looked like a little boy when he was sleeping, with his hands curled and his face peaceful. There was no hint of what had gone on the night before. Yamato took one of Taichi's hands and squeezed it gently, causing a groan of protest from the Prince of Courage. "Come on, Tai.." Yamato said, squeezing harder.  
  
"Five more minutes.."  
  
"Tai, come on! Daisuke saw AIVOS."  
  
"AIVOS! Why didn't you tell me!" Taichi pulled himself up in a flash, pulling on tunic and breeches within a matter of seconds. He had turned from lover to lord, Yamato mused. Taichi turned back to him with a frantic look in his eyes. "How many? What weapons? Where are they? Where's Daisuke? What.."  
  
"Daisuke is with Ken, I don't know how many there are, I haven't seen the weapons, and they are far enough away for you to calm down and get a plan working." Yamato interrupted, watching Tai relax only slightly. "Okay," said Taichi, only slowing down enough to hear what Yamato was saying. "Do you know how to fight?" The prince asked suddenly, stopping the blond in his tracks. "Well..no, not really. I only had to know specific pressure points to avoid a customer's unwanted attentions, not how to really fight." Yamato admitted, fingering the ornamental sword at his belt. "Great..," said Tai, "I'll have to keep Daisuke around you and Ken then. We might have to run after all."  
  
"Daisuke only needs to guard Yamato. I can fight just fine." said Ken, walking through the woods coming torwards them. "I'm half-Clayr, remember? I have my knives, and they don't look fast enough to catch me." He smiled, running his finger along the blade of one of his knives. "How many?" Tai asked again, and Ken shook his head. "More than enough. Dai's still watching them, but I counted at least ten." Taichi moaned and sat down. "We can't fight them..there are too many." Ken shook his head again. "It's too late to run. They've got the road blocked." Yamato looked at both of them, then sat down next to Taichi. "It may be better that we die..considering what we've done." Tai looked at him, and a determined glint shone in his eyes. "No. Daisuke is my underling, and he will not die for my folly. As for what we've done, no one will never know. It dies here Yamato." Yamato nodded, thow deep in his heart he knew that it would not, at least for him. Taichi stood up, clenching the hilt of his sword in one hand. "Let's go."  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
The vixen crept under the forest bushes, watching the boots of the men go past her. She couldn't believe how much noise they were making, and how obvious their presence was. Her ears perked as she heard the start of a conversation. Perhaps she could learn something interesting.  
  
"Sun's too damn bright in Love country."  
  
"Duh. These idiots like it that way. It just shows how sheltered they are."  
  
"What'dya mean?"  
  
"I mean that they love stuff like sunlight, think it's symbolic or something. What they don't realize is all the underground stuff that's runnin' right under their noses. There are some nice brothels around."  
  
"Like we're ever going to see'um."  
  
"We might if we find a suitable kid around."  
  
"Probably not. We're supposed to be looking for some other kid."  
  
"Hmph..If the customers can't hold them, then it shouldn't be our problem to fetch them back."  
  
"It's an important one. The Captain said that he was the crown prince. The damn woman we gave him to lost him. How can you lose a fancy courtesan is what I want to know. She said he left with another one of the kids we gave her, some half-clayr."  
  
"I remember him. We had to go to their freaky mountain. They were all real tall, with gray or pale blue eyes, except for the ones they called of the old blood. They say that those Clayr have deep violet eyes, like the night sky or something. They handed us off this kid and just dsappeared. They scare me."  
  
"Anyone who can read other people's emothions or see the future isn't natural. We should kill them all."  
  
"When we win, we will. I'm sure of it. Right now, we have to find the king's brat so we can kill him."  
  
"He isn't a brat anymore. They say he's good looking."  
  
"I don't go that way."  
  
The vixen heard no more, as out of the bushes near her charged the Lord Taichi. "Oh gods.." she thought to herself, then sat to watch the fight. Taichi lept into the fray with sword whirling, striking down thugs before they knew what his them. Daisuke held back, staying with Yamato, but with sword out. The half-Clayr came in more gracefully, the deadly blades moving more as if it was a dance then a battle. The vixen could not help but watch his movements, almost like her own. He was fast, too fast for the AIVOS mercinaries, the edges of the blades singing in time. She was facinated. She decided that she would have to get to know this Ken a bit better.   
  
However, as well as they were fighting, Ken had been right. There were just too many. Soon the group was backed into a huddle, surrounded by AIVOS thugs. The vixen knew she could not interfere. Better she was uncaptured and able to free them then captured or dead. She hissed and crept away back into the bush. 


End file.
